King Titus Britt- From The Primitive One Series- 2 of 3 Chapters
by Mtabo-31
Summary: The Three Immortal Psychics have a bounty on their heads! Someone wants them dead. The only problem is, they cannot die. Or can they?


**The Primitive One Series:**

**King Titus Britt**

**Chapter One**

**After the War of Darcilin**

"Where are they?" A twelve-foot man lets out in a baritone voice.

"Wha-at?"

"Stop your quivering. You heard me. Or is the rain drowning me out?" His deep voice echoing throughout the alley way.

The quivering man drops to his knees, clasping his soaked hands together, "God, please help me."

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain. I just hate it when people do that shit." A gust of wind opens his elongated deep blue trench coat revealing a double breasted gangster pinstripe suit of the same color.

A ten -foot man sporting a similar suit, but made from a less reputable tailor, "Your Majesty, it appears he knows not their whereabouts," he proclaims while standing on his tip toes trying to raise the umbrella even higher to cover he and his king.

"Majesty?" The kneeling man gazes up at them as if looking toward the clouds. He blinks erratically to keep the rain from assalting him too greatly. He suspected he knew the tall statured man; luckily the attendant just verified everything for him. An unshakable fear sets in as he states, "You're… King Titus Britt."

The king's right hand swiftly strikes the praying man's neck; decapitating him.

"Your Majesty, you didn't have to kill him. You know how much you hate violence."

"You're right, Bartolo. I do loathe violence. Even more so, I hate the sight of dead bodies." He turns around, "Remove him from my sight at once. It sickens me."

Bartolo snaps his fingers, prompting two figures to escort the man's head and body away. He scurries behind King Titus, who is nonchalantly walking toward a building.

"Your Majesty you have to wait up. You'll get soaked."

"You know I don't like to waste time."

On King Titus' forehead sits a silver pointed crown that bears the face of a woman on all four sides. He brushes back his shoulder length jet black hair as Bartolo shields them from the rain. Still, he must make his way with haste to shelter for the fear of getting drenched.

They approach a locked door. Before Bartolo can signal for someone, King Titus places his palm on the center of the door and exerts little force. The door flies off the hinges and lands several kilometers away.

"Your Majesty. What if someone lives here?"

"Then they'll hear me coming. Now bring the last five in here."

Bartolo shakes the umbrella a few times before closing it, signals for five chained gentlemen to enter the dining room area where King Titus stands at the foot of an oval table. The king has chosen this room because he doesn't have to duck down; the vaulted ceiling easily allows him to comfortably sport his twelve-foot stature.

King Titus reflects for a moment, "I feel dirty, Bartolo. Me, a king, chasing scum through an alley. Jesus, look at me. I'm no better than a two bit whore."

"Your Majesty that's not true. You're always too hard on yourself." Bartolo closes the umbrella, resting it against the desk.

The area is filled with dust and traces of mold. Clearly it hasn't been occupied in some time. It resembles an office room at an old factory. King Titus tells Bartolo they must make haste as the stench is making him nauseous.

King Titus questions the five men. One shouts, "No! We haven't seen them! We swear!"

"Do not shout at the king!" Bartolo reprimands.

"It's okay, Bartolo. You know I'm merciful. Sometimes too merciful," King Titus focuses his attention on the man in question, "I hate the sight of dead bodies, but in order to keep one's life, you must have worth in this world. So now boys, do you all have worth?"

They all nod hesitantly. Some even try to see the king's face, but are unable to due to it being shrouded in darkness. The only light in the room is from the moon's gaze.

"Then tell me, where are they?"

Their words are rushed, "We haven't seen them."

One male gets the courage to stand, "Um sir…um King Titus. I've heard they frequent the Evandro System." He then returns to his knees with the others.

King Titus looks at Bartolo, "Finally, someone knows something." Satisfied, he heads to the front door, "I'm done with them."

Without a second thought, the five men burst into flames. The intensity of the flames is more than they can bear. Even screams of anguish are not heard. Mere seconds later the flames dissipate, leaving ashes and one charred body along the seared floor.

"Phew. What a horrible stench." King Titus stops at the door.

"Your Majesty, was it necessary to kill ALL of them? One even gave you a lead. I thought a reward was in order."

"I know, and I did reward him. That's why I let him retain his life. Go and see. He's still breathing."

Bartolo kneels beside the man suffering from severe third degree burns. He listens as he hears something.

"Kill me…kill me." The burn victim lets out a slight inhale, then exhale, then another inhale, and finally one last exhale as death claims him.

King Titus shakes his head, "Even when I'm merciful, people still wish for death. Bartolo, I don't understand it."

Bartolo tenderly closes the man's scorched eye lid. He even says a prayer for him.

"Bartolo, let's go." The king's deep voice resonates throughout the room.

Bartolo is jolted back to reality upon hearing his master's voice. He completely forgets the dead men as he jumps to his feet in a merrily way, "Where to, your Majesty?"

"Where do you think? The Evandro System. We will ask RineGuard where the three Immortal Psychics are."

"**Chapter Two"**

A dark cloud of smoke soars recklessly through the evening sky, then violently plunges into the dry soil just as three figures immerge; sliding backwards several feet away.

"Did you two have to get us knocked back like that?" Rodowell Sky asks while sporting a hooded white cloak. "And look at us, we're sizzling. Steam is literally radiating from me." She irately states.

"Oh look, Sky is pouting because she had to skid to a halt, but as I said earlier it's not my fault." Lucan Emanu's scruffy voice lets out as he coughs up blood. He then peers over to Eethius Moon.

"I am not the one that is blameworthy, Lucan. It was _your_ failure to adequately gauge my plan that led us to this outcome," Eethius phlegmatically proclaims while glancing at the blood in the dirt.

Lucan coughs up more blood then growls at Eethius while patting his sleeveless jean jacket and ash blonde hair. Eethius himself seems to be the only one without steam emitting from him. Lucan figures he placed a telekinetic shield around himself, no doubt to keep his tailor made suit debris free. So typical and unfair to Lucan, after all it was Eethius who insisted they wait to kill their attacker. Something about research he was doing on the man. To add to Lucan's frustration, Eethius has two active abilitites whereas Lucan none. Lucan takes solice knowing that at least both of them are telepaths.

Anyone who lays eyes on the three of them would all agree what a bizarre crew they are. Lucan Emanu has a silver-gray skin tone, ash blonde hair with slender eyes that have him basically resembling an albino Korean. The sides of his head are bald while the top is tied up in a man bun. As for attire, he looks like a captain from a pirate ship. He even has both of his swords dangling on either side of his hips. The handles are made of gold with gems and rubies embbeded in it. The sheath has the same design.

Rodowell Sky on the other hand is completely covered in a wrinkle free white cloak that somehow prevents light from shinning on her face. No matter what the external conditions are, dirt never seems to find a home on her garment. She has also been mocked by her perfect posture as she almost appears to hover over the ground slightly.

Then there's Eethius Moon, with his air force blue skin color and wavy jet-black hair that sits just above the small of his back. He keeps it tied with a single ribbon. With his wide bone structure and full lips, the average person would say he favors a Dominican Republic. Race-wise, he's Kindorian. Age wise, the two males look to be in their twenties but are a lot older; whereas for Rodowell, it is difficult to determine given she cannot be seen due to being fully covered. Based on her personality, she has to be around the same age as the other two.

Rodowell pans around the desert, noting no signs of buildings or people. Even their attacker is missing in action.

Looking to her left, she states to Lucan and Eethius, "He has to be underground." She pauses for a moment, "Yes, I can feel his heart beat. He is most assuredly underground and rapidly approaching. Lucan, is it time for me to dilute the poison again or is your healing ability sufficient for now?"

Lucan motions for her to come over. After the last war, the War of Darcilin, the three of them were poisoned by Darkonis. Rodowell centralized the poison to her wings while Eethius purged it from his system. Lucan on the other hand decided to keep it in his body forever to use as a weapon. He states that if someone takes over his body, this will be a great weapon to use against them, as this poison breaks down the body and mind.

Rodowell turns in Eethius' direction, "Do you have what you need from our assailant? Because I for one would like to leave this wretched place."

Lucan answers instead, "We don't have to listen to no stinking Blue. Let's just kill this guy and fly the coupe." He eyes Eethius, who does not seem particularly pleased with this response, "Go ahead and jump, go ahead and move," Lucan jumps up and down boxer style, "let's get something started, not later but soon."

"Boys, your research subject is nearly upon us." Rodowell warns.

Eethius peers over at Lucan derisively, "The telepathic research I'm doing is for the benefit of us all. And if I ever _did_ decide to approach you Lucan, do not fret because it would be devastating and swift."

"And when you do, you better be fast, because I'll beat that ass."

"I hardly doubt that. And also, I'm not a Blue." He tilts his head upward and bucks out his chest, "I am Kindorian as you already know. Only neanderthals from the Ulray clan call me a Blue." Eethius mockingly states.

Lucan instantly understands the reference, since he's from the Ulray clan.

"Boys.." Rodowell warns.

Before Lucan can respond, a three armed lion man the size of a town home bursts violently out of the ground and toward the three Immortal Psychics. None of them flinch or show signs of fear. As a matter of fact, Lucan takes a dramatic leap in the lion man's direction, takes out one of his still sheathed swords with his left hand, swings at the lion man, and releases a massive psychic blast from its tip that obliterates the lion man and part of the earth. Thanks to Lucan's overcooked attack, the three Immortal Psychics see a v shaped opening in the ground that goes on for miles.

Rodowell makes note, "Lucan, I sure hope there were no Indigenous life forms in the vicinity."

While Lucan walks back to the other two toting his sheathed sword on his left shoulder, Rodowell states to Eethius, "He is so impulsive. You were not still mind surfing when Lucan attacked, were you?"

"No. I foresaw that happening and took the necessary precautions." The fact that she cares is not lost on him.

"By the way, what were you trying to get from him?"

"I mentally heard him say to his companion there was a bounty on our heads."

"Someone wants to capture us?"

"No, someone wants us dead."

Rodowell becomes concerned.

Lucan strolls up casually, "So someone wants up dead, huh? Hanging by a thread." He chuckles lightly then realizes Eethius took the time to do some recon when he didn't. A jealous rage descends upon Lucan.

Rodowell looks around, "Well there isn't any signs of anyone approaching. If someone does want us dead, they sure didn't send their best. It didn't even take all of us to take him down."

Lucan states, "Well I for one don't like being prey, so let's go hunt down this goon, okay?"

"I agree." Rodowell hesitantly states, not wanting to ever agree with one of Lucan's schemes. In this case though, he has a point.

Rodowell almost suggests they fly, but realizes Lucan is the only one among them that cannot take to the skies, so she looks over to her left and has a thought.

Eethius emits a slight smirk while teasing, "We should fly to New Lokadia."

Lucan complains, "Yeah, and I should punch you in the fucking eye, you know I can't fly.

A winged unicorn the size of a three story house appears in the direction Rodowell is looking in. Eethius figures she made the unicorn Uni appear out of thin air. Rodowell has the unique ability of generating illusions and then making them real. In this case, she has created the illusion that her talking animal ship, called a Uni is stading before their eyes.

The unicorn Uni speaks in a soft tone, almost a whisper, "Welcome, Rodowell. Lucan." She turns her head in the opposite direction of Eethius. He holds his head high and pretends to not notice.

The three enter the unicorn Uni and it gallops into the air. Within seconds it makes it out of the earth. Then it moves through space past the Milky Way galaxy.

Lucan walks like a lumber jack to the bridge, or command center, while Rodowell seems to glide; the bottom of her cloak just barely touching the floor. Eethius telekinetically drifts behind with his hands in his pockets. He isn't a fan of Unis, and has even told Rodowell it is beneath a Kindorian to ride in one. They only ride on top of animals, not within them. As further protest, he broke the leg of her unicorn Uni during their last trip. It nearly created a rift between them, therefore after Rodowell heeled her Uni, Eethius apologized and agreed to ride in her again without a fuss.

The unicorn Uni gallops through the coldness of space headed toward the Evandro System to speak with Captain Alexander RineGuard III. Upon entering the bridge or command center, Eethius plants himself near a window, all the while continuing to levitate, pondering how effective their supernatural governing system is after Rodowell mentions they are currently hosting elections. As things are now, Captian RineGuard III is the leader of all twenty planets that reside within the Evandro System. He leads the Primitive Society which focuses on any matter that normal humans cannot handle. The elections will decide five people from each of those planets to become the Legislative and Judicial body, for a total of one-hundred people, called The Council.

Last they spoke on the matter, Eethius did not understand why they were needed; especially since they have equal power to Captain RineGuard. Rodowell explained that Captain RineGuard did not want to rule with an iron fist. The chair of Captain needed checks and balances; especially after seeing what Rodowell did with the position during the one week she was Captain.

In Eethius' galaxy, the Kingdom of Kindor, government is vastly different as his mother rules supreme. No one questions her and everyone in the Kingdom of Kindor and abroad either respect or fear her, and in most cases both. She has elected mini Kings and Queens throughout Kindor, but she has final say over all matters of importance. The Queen of Kindor is the judge, jury, and at times, the executioner.

As Eethius peers into his window at the vastness of space, Rodowell tells Lucan and he there is a Choosing Ceremony being held today for two new Primitive Ones. Lucan gets excited while Eethius seems to have his attention elsewhere as he gazes out the window.

After two hours of Lucan and Rodowell conversing with an unresponsive Eethius, they finally arrive at an open area of space. Void of ships and stars.

Rodowell types in her password then proclaims, "This is Rodowell Sky."

"Boarder patrol here for the Evandro System. We received your access code and will proceed witht the scan."

A laser beam shines on the Uni from an unknown area of space. After a few seconds, the environment changes and planets can be seen, as well a sun in the far distance.

After a few minutes, they enter planet New Lokadia, where there is plenty of ambience. People and Unis of all types are everywhere. From lions, to bear Unis can be see in the air and sky. Individuals from all races and skin color are seen for miles. It looks like a parade taking place. Lucan points at the most prominent object on the outskirts of town. The Primitive Force beam. It is a raw blue-green colored energy beam that travels from the ground to the sky; the radius being the width of a football stadium. An invisible force field resides around it to keep pedestrians from burning themselves.

Their unicorn Uni lands.

"Eethius," Rodowell states as she and Lucan start exiting the Uni. He does not move an inch.

"Kindorian." The unicorn Uni adds.

Lucan motions to just leave him.

Rodowell tries again, "Eethius." He does not budge.

Lucan decides to lunch a sneak attack at Eethius by lunging his sheathed sword his way. It stops just mere inches from Eethius' face. Then it richochets back at Lucan, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Luckily the ship had already landed.

Seconds later, Eethius' head pans in their direction, then his body silently follows as it telekinetically exits the Uni. The moment he exited the Uni, his feet touched the ground as he fought to keep himself upright. He even almost fainted for a moment, but resisted the urge. It was not lost on Rodowell, though.

She gives him a moment to compose himself, "You were space surfing, weren't you? What were you looking for?" She realizes he was telepathically searching space.

"I mentally surveyed every planet within the Evandro System. Looking through every mind."

A shocked expression befalls Lucan as they walk toward the dowtown area. Rodowell angrilly turns toward Eethius, "That was reckless."

"No, doing so on a foreign planet, is reckless. I was in the confines of your Uni." A hint of a smile is shown on Eethius' air force blue colored face.

"Oh now you trust her? Eethius, I know you can go great distances with your telepathy, but you have to be careful. The next time you mind or space surf such a large area, tell us so we can be on guard."

Lucan adds, "For all I care he can go wham!" He steps on a centipede, "because I don't give a damn."

Eethius and Rodowell ignore him. They soon approach Captain Alexander RineGuard III. He is not difficult to identify from his ten-foot stature to his bright red suit and giant white fur over his right shoulder. The paleness of his skin has no rival. As a boy he tried for days to get some form of a tan, but his race is as pale as a sheet of xerox paper. As a contrast, he has long straight black hair and no facial hair.

"So you three returned? Welcome back. You are just in time. I just appointed a new guardian planet Xoria. His name is, umm," a female walks up with foulders and points to the name, "oh yes, that is right, Thiago. He is a young lad, in his twenties. I paired him up with Guadalupe."

Eethius seems fixated on the sky and the Primitive Force beam while Lucan kicks a few rocks around.

Rodowell complains, "Guadalupe? He is a neophyte himself. Sst. The blind leading the blind." She turns away and heads to her ship, "Do not fret RineGuard, I will train the boy."

As the three of them head back to Rodowell's Uni, Eethius stops short of Captain RineGuard, "RineGuard, why do you keep the Beam out in public like so?"

Captain RineGuard chuckles, "It is not like I can place it in my pocket."

"You have the Guantlet, do you not? With that you can minimize it and..."

Rodowell yells, "Eethius, we are leaving."

Hovering away, Eethius adds, "With the threats that loom about, the Primitive Force Beam should not be out for all to see."

Captain RineGuard mulls over his statement. What he speaks of is true, but how did he know this could be done with the Guantlet? Has he seen this technique before. Admittedly, even Captain RineGuard has never tried this. More over, where did Eethius see this minimization performed at? Does the Kindorian Race have a Primitive Force Beam?

As Eethius glides onto the unicorn Uni, Rodowell stands at the door and asks,"What were you searching for earlier?"

He comes to a hault, "There is a bounty on our heads, yet we know not by whom. I have also seen a vessel with the specific coorodinates to New Lokadia."

"That is not odd. Plenty of vessels travel here a day."

Eethius' tone deepens, "Not un-maned vessels."

"There was not a crew present?"

Lucan looks up from sharpening his blades in the command center down the hall.

Eethius replies, "Precisely."

They all board, and head off to planet Xoria.

Ten minutes later on King Titus Britt's ship, he is seen reclining in his lounge chair reading a book. Bartolo talks with boarder patrol to gain passage into the Evandro System. They are permitted access.

"Bartolo, what is this word?"

He swiftly trots over and locks in on King Titus' novel, "Inconspicuous, sir. Should I fetch your spectacles?"

"Why? What good would they do? I can see the word. I just don't know its damn meaning."

"It is when you perform an act without attracting attention."

"It's a stupid word." The King flings the book toward a nearby wall, "This book is stupid too."

"Shall I dispose of it, sir?"

"No. Don't be rediculous. Keep it with the wood. I'll burn it during the Winter. It can at least keep me warm." He grunts, " What a terrible author. Who inserts so many unfamiliar words into the same sentence."

RineGuard is seen outside in the downtown area so they land and speak with him.

Bartolo takes his gloved hand and shakes the Captain's hand, "By your height, you must be Captain Alexander RineGuard III? This is his majesty, King Titus Britt from the Kingdom of Kindor."

Captain RineGuard gives the king a once over. It is strange to see anyone else from the Kindgom of Kindor besides Eethius and his elder sister Ellaine. Still, with their air force blue skin tones that are a bit darker than Eethius', RineGard knows they are Kindorian, "What brings you here? An envoy was sent from The Queen of Kindor stating you were exhiled."

Bartolo knows this will anger the King, so he states, "His majesty had a minor disagreement with The Queen and..."

King Titus steps forward, "Bartolo, I can speak for myself." A tense mood fills the air, "As I told Queen O'Brissillis, she has no um," he turns to Bartolo who whispers in his ear, "yes, dominion...she has no dominion over me." Bartolo bows his head, "I am King Titus. No one tells me what to do."

Captain RineGuard takes a step forward, "Is that so?" He asks in disbelief. He has never heard of anyone refutting The Queen's words and living to tell about it. "I will ask again, what purpose do you have for coming here?"

"His majesty is in search of Eethius Moon, Rodowell Sky, and Lucan Emanu."

"What do you need with them?"

"His majesty wishes to hire them to assassinate someone."

"That will never happen. The Primitive Society does not go on such missions. You need assassins." Captain RineGuard has a hunch, "Besides, there's a bounty on their heads. They are probably in combat as we speak."

King Titus inserts himself again, "I know about the bounty. Who do you think placed such a thing on their heads. And those runts will do whatever I tell them to do, or die."

The air suddenly becomes heavy around the three of them. Bartolo falls from feeling Captain RineGuard's aura. Bartolo even finds it difficult to breath.

King Titus isn't amused. RineGuard's effects do not seem to phase him, "RineGuard, your posturing is weak. Now where are they."

One hundred people, wearing judicial robes, suddenly approach from behind Captain RineGuard. They make certain to stay out of the line of fire. A middle aged African American male states, "Colonel Samuels here. I've been elected as the Speaker of the Council. What business do you have here, King Titus?"

Captain RineGuard relaxes the atmosphere. He realizes many of the Council members are probably not even as strong as the new Primitive Ones. He decides to interject, "None. They were just leaving."

Before the King can say another word, Bartolo jumps up and down in excitement, "Great news, sir. I found them. They are on planet Xoria. It's less than 20 minutes away."

Panic errupts from Captain RineGuard's face, "Wait! They have to have my permission for such a mission, and I do not permit it."

Without another word, a vertical energy beam swoops down and retrieves King Titus and Bartolo. Seconds later, their ship exits the atmosphere.

Captain RineGuard pans around, "Colonel Samuels, requesting permission to invoke the War Powers."

Colonel Samuels takes a huge swallow, turns to his colleagues, motions for them to take a vote on the spot. It takes seventy-five of the hundred members to approve the motion to invoke the War Powers. Many of them can be heard saying "War Powers", "we need to debate this in the Main Chamber", "King Titus is dangerous from what I've heard, perhaps we should deny his request", to "Captain RineGuard does not need to be allowed to do whatever he wants, he is too new". With that said, Colonel Samuels initiates a vote. The votes were tallied in such a stead-fast way, even the Council members couldn't believe it. Seventy-six members ended up approving it.

With a heavy heart, Captain RineGuard pans around again, taps on his ear piece and says, "Alert planet Xoria's government, Thiago, Guadalupe, and the three Immortal Psychics, we are evacuating their entire planet."


End file.
